


When Chaos Wins

by Pyrolizard413



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 5 - Freeform, Agent Antics, All the Agents are pretty dumb, Angst, Author has not played Splatoon 1, Beta Read, Beta has too much involvement in the story, Blaster mains are annoying, Blasters mains maybe aren't so bad, F/F, Heavy Angst, Inkopolis still doesn't know Marina is an Octoling, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Marie is done with everyone's shit, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Pearl is a sore winner, Pearl is bad at keeping secrets, Post-Apocalypse, Predicting Splatoon 3, Sanitization? Kind of?, Splatfest (Splatoon), everybody has issues, multiple mental breakdowns, no one is straight, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrolizard413/pseuds/Pyrolizard413
Summary: After every Splatfest, Pearl has a habit of taking her victories a bit too far. This time, however, it leads to dire consequences and the fate of Inkoplois in a few agent's hands.Posting for #PearlinaWeek (Even though this is completely separate from the prompts) Special thanks to CJ_Walker/@CJ_WalkerFics for coming up with the week!





	1. Going out with a Record Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in honor of Pearlina Week. I wasn't able to devote enough time to get a one-shot a day out, so I decided to start this story that had been sitting around in my friend and my headcanon drafts.
> 
> Special thanks to said friend for Beta Reading and Back Seat Authoring this entire process!

Pearl stared at the swarms of crowds below the stage, grasping onto Marina’s hand tightly as they took their final bows. “Thank y’all so much!” Marina joined her in unison as the crowd's cheers reached an uproar. “Don’t get cooked, Stay off the hook!” They looked across at each other as fireworks rocketed up into the air behind them. Their grins couldn’t have been wider. The gold and silver lights danced in Marina’s eyes as the crowd began to spread out. 

The octoling was gorgeous. Even under the dim light of the stage her glowing eyes and plush lips shined. Pearl, to the best of her abilities, looked over her girlfriend. How had she ever managed to be this lucky? Amazing personality, melodic singing voice, and a hot bod to boot. If Pearl was Chaos (and she was mind you), then Marina was the only thing that gave her life Order.

Peal remembered what she was going to do. Reaching into one of the pockets lining her dress, she pulled out the small box. “Yo, everyone!” Her mic, screeched with feedback as she started, pulling the attention of the crowd back onto her. “I know a lot of you have theories about Marina and me’s relationship. Well, to all of those who questioned, who made art, or who wrote, one, some of y’all are pervs, and two, you were right!” Pearl leaped into the air, her arm outstretched above her. “So! I’m here to stop any of the other rumors that have been goin’ around.” She kneeled, opening the box to reveal a shining rose and teal ring. 

The crowd resumed their uproarious cheers, nearly drowning out Pearls ecstatic rambling. Marina stood shocked still, hands over her mouth and Pearl continued to speak. “Marina. My girlfriend of four years, and my best friend of six. The light of my life and the ink holding Off the Hook together.” Pearl could see the smile growing on her girlfriend’s face. The crowd began to cheer louder, stomping and whistles piercing through the din.

“When I first met you on Mt. Nantai, I was shell shocked. You, in your funky clothes that were nowhere fresh, and me, screaming from the top of a mountain. We were so different, but so similar too. We may disagree every month with the splatfest, but you are the only person who would ever risk their life for me, and I would do just the same for you.”

The inkling gave Marina a sympathetic smile as tears shone on her face beneath the light. “I love you more than I can even say. I tried to write a song about it and I couldn’t even come up with a fresh rap!” The crowd laughed. “What I’m trying to say, if the ring didn't already explain it, is… Marina Ida, will you marry me?”

The octoling's reply was blocked out by the screaming of the crowd, but the tears, large smile, and aggressive nodding were enough to provide an answer.

Pearl hopped to her feet and grabbed Marina’s hand. She placed the ring onto it with care and jumped into the taller girl’s open arms. Pearl knew public affection was definitely not Marina’s thing, but one time couldn’t hurt. Cupping the octoling’s cheeks in her hands pulled her down into a kiss. Pearl could feel her hesitate against her lips before giving in returning the kiss with as much vigor as she could. The couple’s tongues danced together, the cheers and screams of the audience egging them on. 

The two continued with the passionate display until Marina pulled back to breathe. “Shell yeah!” Pearl whooped, Marina’s face a bright red as her girlfriend-no, fiance made her goodbyes to the audience. She waved shyly and followed the girl out.

That night was too good to last.

The next morning the two made their way to the newsroom, the excitement of last night still present as they arranged the studio. They checked their mics, changed into costume and finished their makeup. Before they left the dressing room Marina pulled Pearl aside. 

“No matter what happens, I’ve got back.” Pearl smiled and nodded, raising herself onto her toes to give the octoling a quick peck. 

It was time for the news. The cameras started rolling as the clapper resounded across the studio. The intro music played, and when she was given her cue, Pearl launched into her banter. “Marina give us the breaking news!”

“Breaking news? What did you break this time?” They bounced each phrase off the other, their natural chemistry shining through the onscreen personas they had. 

“The Splatfest! Duh!” Pearl smiled widely as the teasing continued. 

“Oh right! It’s the final splatfest too! These results will matter more than anything else!” 

“You’re cod damn right they will!” They paused as the screen shifted to the familiar splatfest layout. 

The octoling covered her face with her hands, rocking behind her turntables. “Ahhh! You do it! I can’t look!” 

“First thing up, popularity! Buh-bam!” The screen shifted and Pearl whooped. 56-44 in Chaos’ favor. 

“Popularity isn’t everything Pearlie! Team Order still has a chance!”

Pearl smiled as she continued. “I wouldn’t count on it, Rina. Because ...” the screen shifted as the battle wins locked in place. It was three to zero. Team Chaos one in a landslide. 

“Shell yeah! Way to go Team Chaos!” Marinas face fell as Pearl began her dance around the studio. She fiddled with the turntables as Pearl parades around the space. “Take that, you mindless order zombies! Chaos will always prevail!” 

“Pearlie, that’s a little harsh,” Marina spoke quieter than usual, still catching Pearl’s attention nonetheless. 

“Hey, I won! I can be harsh!” She paused, “Besides. What are you gonna do anyways? Run back to Hypnoking Octavio?”

Marina turned a worried gaze to Pearl, putting a finger up to her lips as she shook her head. 

“Mar, relax. It’s not like anyone’s gonna find out your an ocotli-shit.” There was an audible gasp from behind the camera, Marina’s face flashing a mix of emotions. Fear, sadness, then a cold mask. “Wait, shit, Mar, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Cod damn I’m sor-“

“ **I’m leaving.** ” 

“What?” 

“I said I’m leaving.” Marina fiddled with the ring on her hand, pulling it off as she started to ramble. “I’m leaving. I’m leaving to Octo-valley.” 

“Marina wait!” She moved from behind her turntables and placed the ring on top of them. 

“You can keep that. I don’t want it anymore.” She moved past the camera and towards the back of the studio. 

Pearls face hardened as the octoling gripped onto the door handle. “Fine then. My first official rule as leader of Inkopolis is that octarians are no longer welcome here!” She pounded her fist against the screen of the TV, the fragile glass shattering on impact. “So leave. And don’t come back.” Her hand hesitated over the doorknob, staring down Pearl as the cameras panned between them. The MC’s voice was cold as she spat out her words. “That’s an order, octoling.” 

The door slammed shut, the crash ringing through the silent studio. Pearl looked around the room, and her eyes finally fell on the turntables. More importantly, the ring on the turntables. Picking up the lavish jewelry, she shoved it into her pocket and sat down into her beanbag. 

She could feel the beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes, turning to the crew one last time. “Cut the cameras.”


	2. Meet Agent Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since The Breakup. The New Squidbeak Splatoon is fighting hard, but everything else is fighting harder. That is until Three and Four go scouting.

The Breakup was two years ago. As soon as Pearl left the studio that night, the new talk show hosts were placed in. Neo and Grim. The public reception wasn’t actually all that bad. Two male inklings, a first for Inkopolis, took the job with a similar sense of good-natured rivalry that the Squid-Sisters had. They went by Hook Line, their large hook-shaped jewelry emphasizing the name. Their music topped the charts, with its heavy bass and pounding drums. It was refreshing for everyone. 

Despite the fact they were living in a dystopian world of Chaos. 

This didn’t bother most, as those who stayed in Inkopolis liked the lifestyle Emperor Houzuki set up for them. However, from the outside, Inkopolis was burning to ashes. Salmonids roamed the streets with turf gear and weapons. There were both strict rules and lax consequences. Complete disregard for some issues, and hyperfocus on others. But when the Emperor had stated their view on a world of Chaos, what else was it supposed to be like?

There were a few who were fighting. The battered, beaten, and broken, Squidbeak Splatoon. All of the members were there. Besides Emperor Houzuki and Deviant Ida, who both abandoned all thought of the Splatoon after The Breakup. Agent One and Two had become desperate. They had managed to save Agent Eight from the Octarian ban and were the official leaders of the group. Three and Four had maintained high standing and were on constant vigilance. They were fighting, but they could only do so much with 5 of the original 7. 

They sat around a large glass conference table, one of the many lavish furnishings in the Squid-Sisters residence. Callie and Marie shared the head of the table, papers, and maps scattered about them. Everyone was deep in thought, the consequences of their current plan laying heavily on them. 

“We need a new agent, Marie.” Callie was the first one to break the silence, her voice adopting a slight whine.

“One can’t be enough! We need at least three if we want any hope of taking dow-” 

“Hush, Three!” Marie glanced around the room. Her voice dropping to a harsh whisper “You never know when there are bugs.” Three stood, grabbing her hero shot and cape off the wall.

“Who cares about bugs! We gotta find someone, and fast! Hook Line is on their fourth to last splatfest and we-”

“Jackie. If you want to find someone that bad, look around the battle lobby. Pick up some random high ranked squid kid and bring them back.” Marie sighed pointing at the yellow inkling beside Three. “Brooke, you go too. Best to stay in pairs out there.” The two agents glared at each other, a barely audible groan slipping from Jackie’s lips. 

“Fine. C’mon Four.” The short-haired inkling stood up, grabbing her gear off the wall and following Three out the door. It led to a hallway, multiple doors on each side. At the end sat a kettle, the dim lights casting it in ominous shadows. Four pulled out her dualies and poked Three in the back. 

“You first.” The green inkling glared and continued to walk forward into the kettle. 

“Fine. Don’t keep me waiting.” Jackie was pitched into darkness as she shrunk down into the kettle. After a short wait, she was quickly pushed out into Inkopolis square. Dusty orange clouds lined the sky, coloring the streets in an ominous hue. Three pulled her Hero Shot out of its holster, gripping it tightly in her hand as she observed the square. For once, her tattered cape was not seen as out of fashion, in fact, grunge had become the new ‘Fresh’ of Inkopolis. 

Brooke hopped out of the kettle a few moments later, her custom Dualie Squelchers at the ready. She followed Three’s lead and scanned the lobby, squid kids, salmonids, and a few rare salmonlings roaming about. Loud pounding music streamed from around the corner, the screams and jabs of the lobby slowly being overwhelmed by the beat. 

A group of eight turfers walked around the corner, a boom box in one's hand. Spikes and rips accentuated their clothes and weapons, blue and black colored outfits resembling that of a fresh bruise. 

Four turned to Three. “Who are they?” They strutted through the square, flashing intense glares at onlookers.

“Some stupid turf gang. Probably not worth our time.” Three scoffed, glancing over the group again. 

Four shrugged. “I dunno Three, look at that girl in the back.” Jackie followed Four’s finger to a squid kid standing in the back of the procession. 

Three grimaced. “A blaster. You’re kidding me.” 

“I mean you were the one that wanted to find an agent, so if yo-“

Jackie groaned “Fine! I’ll go talk to her. Just don’t blame me if Marie gets on my ass for recruiting a blaster main.”

Three crossed the square, her hero shot gripped tightly in her hand. “Hey! Who are you guys?” A salmonling at the front of the pack turned to her. 

“Why’re you askin?” A dynamo roller was rested on one shoulder, his fiery orange hair spiked into a mohawk. 

“Because I wanted to know, smart ass.” 

Another member piped up, this time the squid kid with the boombox. “We’re the Blue Devilrays” 

Three groaned. “Don’t really look like it.” The eyes of the gang fell heavy on Jackie, drawing a sigh from the girl. “Look, I’m just here to talk to the kid with the blaster.” 

“You mean Angler?” The salmonling chuckled, snapping as ‘Angler’ walked over to Three. “Sure, go ‘head.” He turned to the squid kid with a toothy grin. “Squad B will be waitin’ for you in the lobby. Don’t make ‘em wait too long. Y’know how Peirce gets.” She nodded and faced Jackie, her lips drawn into a tight line. The group marched off, the music back to its loud volume.

“What do you want with me?” She had deep blue tentacles, one side of her head half shaven. Their fingers drummed restlessly against the barrel of the blaster, her eyes unwavering from the strange scar on Jackie’s face.

“Look, kid, follow me.” They walked back to the kettle, Four waiting with obvious anticipation. Three sighed and cleared her throat. “Wanna battle with people even stronger than what your gang is dealing with?” 

“There aren’t many stronger inklings to face.” Her nonchalance caught Jackie off guard. Four picked up the conversation.

“What do you mean by that?” Her neon clothes and bright snapback caught a smirk from Angler.

“What I mean is that we’re one of the top teams in League. All rank S and over 50 stars.”

“Oh shit.” 

“Three, langua-”

The inklings expression turned to shock. “Three? Like Agent Three? Holy carp, you’re a legend!” Jackie stared in confusion at the girl.

“How do you know who I am?”

She gripped onto the handle of her blaster harder, her mouth settling out into a thin line. “Well, our team used to have plenty of octolings on it. Really good at turf. They always told stories of the Inkling Horror. You’re also wearing a cape that has a Three on it and you have a glowing scar.” 

Four inhaled. “She’s good.” 

“Shut up, asshole.” Three elbowed Brooke, sending her toppling back onto the kettle. “Since you obviously know who I am, I’ll say this plainly. Do you want to be a new member of the Squidbeak Splatoon?”

Three could have sworn she heard the girl wrong. She was expecting anything other than a resounding yes. And a yes is exactly what they got. 

Brooke smiled and gestured to the kettle. “Right this way then! By the way, I’m Brooke, and the emo one’s Jackie.” 

“It’s not emo. It’s grunge.” Angler replied in unison with Jackie, the two looking at each other curiously. “Guess you’ve heard that before?”

The girl nodded, her blue tentacles falling in her face as she did so. “Too many times. Honestly, I just like spikes and ripped things. Mentioning ripped things, your cape is shella fresh.” 

“Oh. Uh, thanks?” Three paused as she walked onto the kettle. “Your leather jackets not bad either. When did they get allowed in turf?”

The inkling stepped onto the kettle chuckling. “They aren’t, this is just an old Rockenberg one I fixed up.” She gestured to the many spikes and patches adorning its surface. “My name’s Catalina by the way.”

“Welcome aboard the Squidbeak Splatoon.” Four jumped into the kettle. “Don’t slip on your way down.”

* * *

Marie glared at Three and Four. “A blaster main. You have to be kidding me. You went out to get a new agent and grab me a blaster main‽” She put her head in her hands as Callie sympathetically placed a hand on her back. 

“It’s fine, Marie, I’m sure they picked her for a reason.” 

Three glared at Brooke, her arms crossed firmly. “I fucking told you so.” Her voice was harsh and quiet as Four shrugged an apology. 

Marie sat up abruptly and gestured for Catalina; who had been engaged happily in conversation with Agent Eight. “You. What can you do in a combat situation.” The inkling stood and swung her blaster in her hand. 

“Against who? Depends on the enemy and weapon.” She pointed to the rack of weapons against the wall. “Get dualies to run themselves out of dodge rolls, throw bombs up at snipers to get ‘em to drop down and splat ‘em, get rollers backed into a corner or with no ink, and with ink brushes get ‘em from behind or afar.”

Callie’s jaw dropped as she shared a glance with Jackie. Marie’s frown deepened, turning to Four. “Get your dualies off the wall and go fight her. I’ll be watching.”

“Shell yeah! C’mon Catalina, it's down this hall to the practice field.” Brooke swung her dualies as she leads the inkling through one of the many doors in the hallway. “Sorry about Marie, Three and I knew she didn’t like blaster mains but never this much.” 

Catalina shrugged. “It’s fine, us blasters get a lot of carp anyways. Be thankful I’m not a Luna Blaster!” Four laughed, pausing one they reached a door.

“You can go ahead through this one. I’m gonna circle around the other way. I’ll just be across the ring!” Catalina nodded and stepped through the doorway. The stage bore a resemblance to Walleye Warehouse, shelves and boxes lining the walls and floor. It was, however, much, much smaller. She could even see the other spawn pad from her side. Glass windows lined the top half of the stage, the other agents sitting and watching. 

She had barely avoided a complete heart attack when she saw Callie and Marie sitting in the room. Sure, the squid sisters were a little old for her generation but some of their music had enough of a kick to get her up in the morning. The sound of another squid stepping in ink brought her out of her thoughts as she saw Brooke step through the doorway. She waved and the other waved back. 

A loudspeaker crackled to life as Marie’s stern voice echoed through the stage. “You will have three minutes. This is not about ground coverage, this is about splats. Good luck.” The system cut off, and loud music filled the battle stage. 

“Good luck!” The other called a similar response back as the countdown timer ticked down. A loud horn signaled the start of the battle and Catalina took off running. Inking up one of the walls, she perched on top of a stack of boxes and waited for Brooke to come running down the center of the stage. She threw a burst bomb from her perch, jumping down as Four dodge rolled away. One well placed hit later and Four was back to her spawn pad.

“That was a cheap shot!”

“Oh yeah?” Catalina rested her blaster at her side, another burst bomb held in her hand. “Come and splat me then.” Ducking into her ink, she swam around Four, the agent spinning in circles while her frantic inkfire missed the squid. Jumping out of the ink as Brooke spun in another circle, she splatted her a second time.

Four glared at her from the spawn pad, seemingly trying to come up with a suitable string of curses to fit together for her opponent. She settled for flipping the inkling off and swam across the stage, Catalina guiding her path with well-aimed burst bombs.

When the timer rang signaling the end of the match, the scores were hilariously different. Four had a measly five splats while Catalina had managed to rack up twenty-three. As they walked back into the conference room they could hear Three cackling. The second Four opened the door she was swarmed by the green inkling. 

“Fucking shell Four! Oh my cod I can’t believe you got absolutely destroyed! Eight oh my cod, did you see that?” 

Four sighed and waved Three off with her Dualie. “Yeah, yeah, you can shut up about it now.” She hung her weapons back up on the wall and gestured for Catalina to do the same. She shrugged off her ink tank as Three turned to talk to her.

“Dude, I’ve never seen Four get beat that bad since Eight’s recruitment.” 

“When you don’t have school, turf is really all you can do. So I’m pretty much an expert at it.” 

Three and Four paused. “You don’t have school?”

Catalina shook her head. “Uh, no? Emperor Houzuki outlawed all formal kinds of education her second or third week in.” 

Brooke went to continue however she was promptly cut off as Callie and Marie walked into the room. Marie still held her frown that she had earlier, but Callie was cracking a grin that could have rivaled Three’s. 

“All of you sit down.” Catalina followed, finding a spot in between an empty chair and Eight. Marie pointed at the blue inkling. “How did you do that?” 

“Practice?” Catalin shrugged, her fingers drumming against the top of the table.

Marie sighed. “Not that. How did you beat Agent Four?” 

“I know how to deal with Dualie users.” Marie stared at her, her brows furrowed into a deep frown. 

“I mean if you’re still concerned Marie,” Callie paused, turning to face her cousin, “At least she has a better fashion sense and aesthetic than the rest of our agents.” Marie snorted at the remark, Eight turning to look at Jackie, a confused expression on her face.

“Jackie, what’s an aesthetic?” 

“It’s like... when someone’s outfit or style looks good.” 

A smile lit up Eight’s face as she spoke. “Oh! You’re pretty aesthetic then!”

Three’s face flushed a bright green and she put her head in her hands. “Kai…. you can’t just say that.”

“Oh my cod. Get a room you two!” Four cackled, giving Jackie a light-hearted slap on the back.

Five turned to Marie, nodding her head in the direction of the agents. “Are they always like this?”

Marie nodded, gesturing vaguely at Three’s blush. “Yeah.” She sighed. “They’re useless lesbians and don’t realize it.” 

Catalina laughed at the statement, “Marie, I know we can’t get along, but I fucking hope we can bond over the fact that Jackie and Kai are useless lesbians.” 

That was the closest Catalina had ever seen Marie, in the news or otherwise, to doubling over in laughter. An uncharacteristically large smile broke across her face, a hearty laugh bubbling from her lips. She waved everybody back to attention. “Okay, I think I have made a decision.” She stood, motioning for Catalina to follow.

“Everybody, welcome Agent 5 to the New Squidbeak Splatoon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits this story has received with just the prologue! My Beta Reader and I are so excited to continue this tale of somewhat epic proportions, and we hope you are just as excited to read it!
> 
> Kudos and comments (good or bad) are appreciated!


	3. Hook Line and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo and Grim are Inkopolis' everyday idols. Announce the stages, have some banter, get paid and go home. But mysterious directions and even more peculiar connections lead them away from home and into a sewer.

“What are the stages for today Neo?” Grim sat perched on the grimy set of their talk show. In reality, it was perfectly clean, but the dim red lights and graffiti mural behind them definitely set the stage. 

“Well, bro seems like we’re lookin’ at Piranha Pit ‘n Humpback Pumptrack for turf,” He flipped a primitive can of spray paint in his hand, every new trick switching the stage on the television. 

“The best strategy here is to avoid the middle of the map!”

The pink inkling scoffed, flashing his partner a toothy grin. “Nah dude! If you really wanna get amped, storm the middle with autobombs!”

“Is that why you always get splatted in the first ten seconds?” Grim laughed as his co-worker’s expression shifted from one of confidence to a pointed glare. “Called it.” 

The two finished their routine with ease and stepped off the set. They headed into their shared dressing room, stretching as they walked to their separate vanities. 

“Cod damn dude, that humpback comment was harsh.” Neo scrubbed at the magenta makeup underneath his eye, wiping off the simple pattern with relative ease.

Grim shrugged, his long teal-gray tentacles wiggling as he moved. “Was it over the line, yes. Was it true?” He turned to face his companion. “Also yes.” Neo scoffed, crossing his tattooed arms across his torso.

“Rude.” 

“You know I am.” The taller inkling sighed, pulling out his phone as Grim continued to remove his makeup. The two sat in a comfortable silence as time passed, Grim changing out of his revealing costume into something more appropriate for streetwear, and Neo scrolling through his Inkstagram feed. They had settled into this simple routine after their second or third week of hosting. 

It was tough having to replace the media wonder that was Off the Hook, but the boys managed it. The only thing that made it worse was coming in the day after The Breakup. They could hear Emperor Houzuki, formerly known as Pearl, screaming at the managers in the hallway. It took all their strength to not check in on the once amiable idol. 

Grim’s comfortable musing was interrupted by the ping of a notification. Neo got to his phone first, unlocking it and opening the message. 

“Dude, check this shit out.” 

Grim sighed, “Language, Neo.” He walked over to the source of confusion, bending down over the pink inkling’s shoulder. “The Squidbeak Splatoon?” 

Neo nodded. “It’s throwin’ me for a whip, but I think we oughta check it out.” Grim grabbed the phone out of the inklings hands, doing a quick search for the ‘Squidbeak Splatoon’. Not much came up, other than an article about the Squid Sisters.

“Squid Sisters rumored connection with Underground Agency.” The headline was left vague and the rest of the article didn’t do much to help either. “Well, I’m confused.” Neo shrugged, his large jewelry clattering noisily as he did so. “I guess we should go check it out? Bring your Hydra. I’ll get my Splash-o-Matic.” They grabbed their respective weapons and slung their bags over their shoulders, making their way out of the studio. 

The two crossed the plaza, Grim’s arm tightly linked around Neo’s while they looked for the location specified. “Sewer grate. Sewer grate. Why the shell are we looking for a sewe-”

“On your left dude.” Grim sighed and went in the direction specified by his companion, finding the grate with relative ease. “Oldest first!” Neo shoved Grim onto the grate, the shorter inkling sighing as he slowly transformed into squid form and vanished through the mesh. Neo shortly followed, getting quickly spat out of the grate in an unfamiliar hallway. 

Grim grabbed onto Neo, the two of them slowly making their way down the dim hall.“I swear to cod if we die here, I am goi-”

“There you two are.” Both leaped back screaming. They were not expecting a voice, and they were certainly not expecting the voice of Marie. The Marie. 

Neo clung to Grim’s arm as Marie glared at the two of them. “Holy shit, holy shit, what are  _ you _ doin’ here?” Grim nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at the idol.

“Waiting for you two.” She pointed at the open door next to her. “Head inside and take a seat.” The two complied, still stunned into a shocked silence as they entered the room. Around a table, they saw three teenage inklings, Callie, and one octoling?

Neo nudged Grim. “Why the shell is there an octoling here?” His voice was low and quiet, as the residents looked up at them. They sat down next to Callie and one of the inklings. She seemed to be in her late teens, with deep blue tentacles. The octoling was beside her, and they glanced back and forth between her and the Squid Sisters. 

Marie stood next to Callie, addressing the table as she spoke. “Thank you all for attending. Now there might be some confusion, as in, ‘Why are the Squid Sisters here?’ ‘Where are we?’ ‘Why were we asked to be here?’” She paused, making eye contact with the idol duo. “Well, this is the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Formerly founded by Captain Cuttlefish, we as his granddaughters uphold the splatoon. The SBS is a secret organization dedicated to protecting the citizens of Inkopolis, or in this case even Octo Valley.” She paused, fishing a controller off the table. A projector and screen descended from the ceiling, displaying one of the many promo photos for Off The Hook.

“As we all know, Pearl and Marina of Off The Hook now control two opposite spheres of society. Pearl, leading a life of Chaos in Inkopolis and Marina, leading a life of Order in Octo Valley. However, our intel has discovered that in fact, all is not what it seems. We know that up here, every day poses new threats and countless dangers, but down there, the same strict routines enforced by DJ Octavio are being followed.” The green inkling set a hand on the octoling’s arm, Callie shooting the two of them a sympathetic look.

Marie sighed, switching to a somewhat blurry image of an octoling. “Marina has, regretfully, invented a new form of Octarian sanitization. As far as we can see, it is permanent but works more by mental manipulation than complete control.” The octoling on the screen was a dull shade of purple, her tentacles fading from lavender to bubblegum pink. Standard Octarian goggles covered her eyes, blocking the camera from their line of sight. 

Grim sheepishly raised his hand.  _ Octolings, Off the Hook, DJ Octavio, Sanitization?  _ “What does all this have to do with us being here?”

Marie turned to him. “We need more members, and it is a tradition of the hosts filling that position.” She sat down, the screen and projector drawing themselves into the ceiling. “Marina and Pearl were once members here. We need people to fill those positions.” Her voice sounded tired, almost scripted as she stopped her speech.

“What are we gonna do?” It was Callie’s turn to respond, looking to Neo in some sympathy. 

“Marie and I are working on a plan right now, but currently we are planning to invade the domes and talk Marina back into her senses.” 

Grim frowned. “Well, this all seems,” He paused. “Rash, to put it simply. It seems like we’ll just add on extra weight. Let’s go Neo.” He stood, grabbing his Splash-o-Matic. His voice bordering on begging, grabbing at the strap of his companion’s shirt. “Neo. Come on.”

Marie jumped to her feet, reaching out a hand to stop him. “Please. We desperately need help. It’ll be a suicide mission if we go without adequate forces.” She rubbed at her eyes, taking a deep breath as she sat back down. Her face flushed pale green slipping across her cheeks and ears. She shared a look with Callie, the other inkling standing as she did so. 

“Neo, Grim, you guys have to stick around. The SBS will be short on forces otherwise.” 

Grim turned to Neo, the taller inkling shrugging. “Bro, I say we go for it. Whadda we have to lose?” Grim doubled back, expressions of horror and shock colliding across his face.

“Wh-What do we have to lose? Neo! Our career, our friends, and from what this is sounding like, our fucking lives!” Neo shrank back, his face contorted with worry.

The conference room fell into a tangible silence, where even the ticking of the clock seemed to stop. The teal inkling clenched his fists, his freckled knuckles turning white from lack of ink flow. 

“You’ll lose that anyways.”

A shaky accent pierced through the tension, drawing everyone’s eyes onto the magenta octoling. “Inkopolis and The Domes are being destroyed from the inside out. My m… Marina and Pearl are killing their societies. I want to save them, and I know the rest of us do too.” The green inkling nodded in encouragement, gripping onto the octoling’s hand tighter. 

Grim sighed and sat down. “Fine.” An audible sigh of relief washed over the room. “But we get to help plan.”

Marie smiled. “We never said you weren’t going to.” 

* * *

They had moved into the far nicer, far more comfortable living room. The wire wastebasket was long overflowed with papers and broken pencils. They had taken time for introductions, the idol duo familiarizing themselves with the names and numbers of the agents.

Jackie, or Three, was the inkling with the large glowing teal scar on her eye. She was also cold, sarcastic, and quiet. Four was the one in the eye burning neon, short bright tentacles tucked under a multicolored SnapBack. Eight, the octoling who went by Kai, was dressed in muted colors, an oversized jacket covering her frame. Catalina or Five was the newest edition, wearing a patched up leather jacket and who apparently had, ‘the best blaster shot ever’.

A large map was spread across the coffee table, bright red marker detailing a path through a large canyon. 

Callie threw the empty marker towards the basket, it landing with a pitiful thud on the carpet. “This has to be the last one…” she tugged on her tentacles, “We’ve been planning for hours.” Throwing herself over the arm of one couch, she groaned and poked at Marie with her foot. 

“Who knows.” Four made a few more creases on her paper, quickly throwing the pointed paper airplane at Jackie. The older girl caught it, glaring as she crumpled the paper into a sad ball. 

“Well, whatever the plan ends up being, Kai is sticking back with me the entire time.” 

Marie nodded from her cross-legged position on the couch, “We would never think to separate you two.” Kai sighed in relief, her magenta tinted fingers caressing Three’s.

“We should go over what we have now.” Grim stood, pointing at the outlined path. “What we have now could work as a final version.” 

Marie shrugged and began to read off a paper in her lap. “We leave the house at five am, rappel down into the canyon and start hiking by six. We walk through the canyon, taking turns in squid- or octopus form, and stop walking at six pm. Set up camp and get to bed before ten pm. Wake up at five, start walking at six and walk for another twelve hours. Repeat that process for two more days and were at The Domes.” 

Grim hummed in approval. ‘We get plenty of resting time and walking time. I say with only a four day travel time, we can pull in replacements for hosting.” He turned to Neo, the Pink Inkling sprawled out across the floor. “What are you thinking, a week? Two?”

He shrugged, blinking his eyes as he struggled to focus. “Two weeks dude. Dunno how long we’ll be down there.” Grim excused himself from the room after the response, his phone pressed against his ear.

“I guess that settles it then.” Marie stood and rolled up the map. “Let's take two days of prep before we leave.” She gathered a handful of cups and bowls off the side table. “All of you head to your rooms and get to bed, it’s tomorrow already.”

Four rolled her eyes. “Yes,  _ mom _ .” Marie tried flipped her off as Jackie cackled, the octoling pulling her up the stairs by one hand. 

Callie had slid off the couch and was sitting next to Neo. “I think we have one spare bed so that room can go to you guys.” Neo sat up.

“Why do we need to stay here?” 

“It’s too dangerous to leave here. Pearl knows about the SBS and our main base. She could arrest us at any moment.” Marie stretched, walking towards the adjoining kitchen. “It’s honestly surprising she hasn’t already.” She grumbled under her breath, drawing the attention of Grim. The shorter inkling turned to her covering his phone with one hand.

“Arrested?”

She brushed him off. “Don’t worry about it. You’re sharing a room with Neo, I assume you are fine with that?”

He nodded and resumed his phone call as Marie laid the map on the kitchen table. Eventually, everyone retired to their separate rooms, and the house went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! I now have an official update schedule of every Wednesday and Saturday!
> 
> Once again, thanks to my friend for Beta Reading and checking over the story more times than I can count. Comments/Kudos are appreciated.


	4. Down To The Domes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight agents head down to Octo Valley. But any trip to Octo Valley will be more eventful than the last, for better or worse.

“Does everyone have their packs?” Callie’s voice echoed throughout the vast mansion. Various murmurs of agreement bounced across the walls from six cephalopods covered in combat gear. 

Three was helping Eight tie her boots as Four loaded her ink tank. Five was cleaning off her faceplate as Grim and Neo placed carbon filters into their gas masks. Callie and Marie watched the ordeal from the warp pad. They stood with their weapons strapped to their backs, heavy backpacks, armor, and masks obscuring their frames. 

“The walkthrough Octo Canyon will take a total of 96 hours. Twelve hours of walking a day, and twelve hours of rest.” Marie had a large rolled map in her hand, the route carefully planned and marked. The group finished their final preparations and stepped towards the pad. Eight had tucked herself against Three’s arm, the tall octoling still managing to shrink into Jackie’s frame. 

“We’re gonna be okay Kai. We’ve planned this for weeks. We are safe.” Jackie repeated the phrase into Eights ear, gripping onto her hand as Callie took a tentative step onto the warp pad.

“Meet you guys there!” Her other foot connected with the pad, and she disappeared in an instant. Marie followed suit, ushering the crowd towards her as she vanished. Neo and Grim linked arms, the masks on their faces masking their fear. 

“For Inkopolis!” They ran at the pad, warping away leaving only Jackie, Brooke, Catalina and Kai. 

Catalina turned to the group. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. “I guess it's just us now.” She stepped one foot onto the pad, reaching out to grab Four and Three’s hand. 

Jackie wrenched her free hand out of Five’s grip. “Not so fast blaster idiot.”

The taller girl huffed, “Fine. Eight gimme your hand.” The octoling complied, Catalina quickly yanking everyone into a pile on top of the warp pad. 

When the cold darkness of inkling teleportation cleared, Five saw the vast Canyon before them. Huge deep red rims stretched for miles, floating platforms far overhead. The sun was low on the horizon, the sky an explosion of reds and golds. 

The Squid Sisters and Hook Line were waiting patiently at the edge of the rim, peering over the edge of the canyon. Catalina walked over to them, her eyes still adjusting to the bold colors of her surroundings.

“We’re heading down there?” Marie nodded, uncoiling a loop of rope. Callie took the end and tied it around her waist. Marie handed the other end to Neo who looped it around a stake and began to hammer it into the ground. Once it was tight Callie took a careful step onto the edge of the canyon. 

“Geronimo!” She kicked off the ledge, the rope quickly slipping through her hands as she rappelled down the cliffside. She swung down the canyon, waving at the crowd of agents watching her; before settling onto the group. She pulled an iron peg out from her pack and tied the rope. Walking around to a good spot she hammered the peg in, the rope tied around it. “Send the first one down Marie!” Her voice echoed off the canyon walls and the other idol groaned. 

“What’s the point of stealth when you scream in a canyon…” She sighed as Neo walked up to the rope. He clipped himself into the line and slid down the cliffside. Everyone followed, leaving Marie as the last one. Once she touched the ground, the group set off down the canyon. 

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as the group switched into their final rotations. Jackie, Neo, and Brooke were riding on the backs of the others, Marie and Kai leading the pack while Callie and Grim watched the sides and the back. They had walked for another mile before Marie stopped in her tracks. The squids jumped off of their perches and resumed their humanoid form. Three cast a sideways glance at Kai, gauging her reaction as Marie crept forward. 

A few pale purple octolings were slumped over, huddled under an outcropping of rock. They looked thin and malnourished, dark shadows casting onto the deep crevices in their faces. Marie took another hesitant step, one of the octolings catching her eyes.

“What are you doing here? We don’t want to hurt you.” She spoke genuinely, kneeling to match their height.

The more conscious octoling blinked and looked past her. He feebly shook his hand, his dilated eyes scanning the crowd behind Marie. Jackie watched as his eyes swept over the idols, then Four, and then as he stopped on her and Eight. His once expressionless face hardened into a scowl, his hands grasping for his octo-shot. “ _D-DJ Hyp-hyperfresh_ _w-axay sidaas tid-hi._ ” 

Kai began to shake, her claws gripping tightly onto Three’s arm. “Zion.” 

“Kai wait!” Three reached out to grab her as she ran to him.

She gripped onto the lapels of his jacket. “Zion. Zion. Zion.” Three chased after Eight, her Hero Shot drawn. “Zion,  _ fadlan _ ,  _ fadlan ha dhima- _ ” A blob of purple ink connected with Kai’s side, the agent falling backward with a groan. 

“Kai!” Jackie pressed her Hero Shot against the Octoling’s head, kicking his gun out of his hands. Her voice shook as she pressed the barrel into him. “Give me one fucking reason to not kill you now.” The octoling grabbed for his blaster muttering under his breath. “Speak up motherfucker.” 

“ _ DJ H-hyperfresh waxay… sidaa-as tidhi.” _ Three kicked him to the ground, pinning him down as a handful of the other agents rushed to check on Eight. 

“You shoot her and you think permission from Marina is gonna get you anywhere?” Her eyes narrowed, her teal scar glowing brightly. “Fuck off and die.” The green blasts rocketed into the head of the octoling, the octarian crumpling to the ground in a puddle of ink. Jackie turned to the other two octolings under the rock pointing her Hero Shot at them. “If any of you move, I will not hesitate to splat a bitch.” She gave them one more glare before turning and running to Eight.

“Three! What’s going on with her?” Callie was the one who called her over and gestured vaguely between the panicking Inkling and the unconscious octoling.

Jackie knelt down beside Kai, pushing the crowd away. Her eyes swept back and forth across the body of the octoling, her hands hesitating at her sides. She grabbed the Splat Tracker off the straps of Eight’s backpack powering the device on quickly. “C’mon, just gimme the hit points.” The screen glowed brightly, Jackie letting out an audible sigh of relief as the device displayed Kai’s remaining hit points. 

Marie grabbed the tracker out of Three’s hands, turning to address the rest of the group. “She’s okay, however, she’s passed out from shock.” Jackie placed her head against Kai’s chest, her hearts beating slowly under her combat gear. She took shaky breaths as her hands gripped onto the octolings arms.

“What should we do about the octolings?” Catalina pointed to the two other octarians, one girl and another boy. “We- we can’t kill them.” Callie nodded and motioned for Brooke to follow her as she walked towards them. Taking a knee in front of the pair Callie started talking.

“ _ Yaad tahay. _ ” The female octoling looked up, her eyes distant. She shook her head slowly, blinking her dilated eyes as if to clear them.

“ _ Maga...caygu waa- L-limbo.”  _ Callie nodded in understanding as Four looked on, her face twisted with confusion. “ _ Mi-miyey dhimatay? _ ”

Callie frowned and pointed back towards Eight. “ _ iyada? _ ” The octoling nodded, her face concerned. “ _ Maya _ .” The octoling’s pained expression hardened, her hand reaching for her blaster in the same fashion the other one had. 

“ _DJ Hyperfr-esh_ _waxa-y sidaas… tidhi._ ” Four grabbed the blaster out of the octoling’s hand, pointing one of her dualies at them as Callie continued to speak.

“ _ Ma dooneyno inaan ku dhaawacno. _ ” The octoling grabbed for her Octo Shot, Brooke throwing it back as she reached for it. They had started to shuffle towards Callie, towards their weapon, the two agents stopping them in their tracks.

“Okay Callie, as much as I want this to work, I don’t think they’ll stop unless Eight is dead.” Four faced Callie as the octoling struggled to push past their legs. “We either kill them or we run. I don’t think Kai or Jackie are in any condition to run.” 

Callie sighed and motioned for Brooke to go ahead. “You do it. Rollers aren’t exactly a peaceful way to go.” 

Brooke pointed her Dualies towards the two octolings. She cringed and looked back at Callie. “How do I say I'm sorry in octarian.” 

“ _ Waan ka xumahay. _ ” Four sighed and turned back to the octolings. She gripped tighter around her Dualies, her knuckles turning pale as her fingers hovered over the triggers.

“ _ Waan ka xumahay. _ ”

* * *

The Splatoon had long since set up camp, a small fire crackling at the heart of it all. The Agents sat around the warmth, on stumps or on the flat barren ground. A boiling pot of water was hanging low over the fire, pasta floating around limply as the bubbles breached the surface. 

Four, Five and Callie had been entertaining themselves, trying to throw stones and pebbles over the lip of the canyon. Marie chatted quietly with Neo and Grim, the three comparing their ordeals as idols. Kai and Jackie had long retired to their tent, the normally stoic inkling doting over the semi-conscious octoling. 

Eventually, the food was finished and the plates were cleaned. Four and Neo had gone to grab more firewood, arms loaded with sticks and brush they gathered from the canyon floor. Catalina helped Marie and Grim pitch and secure tents that had yet to be set up. The setting sun cast harsh shadows on the group, embers glowing softly as they leaped from the fire. 

The group returned to the fire, noting the noises of the desert, and possibly that of their supposedly ‘sleeping’ campmates. Catalina stretched, warming her hands as everybody relaxed. They sat in peaceful silence, the encounter with the octolings mostly forgotten. Sticks cracking underfoot roused the group out of their quiet calm, the agents peering out into the darkness. 

Two familiar figures stumbled towards the campsite, the shorter of the two supporting the weight of the other silhouette. Brooke jumped forwards, running to the group. “Jackie! Kai!” Her arms were outstretched as she jogged to the pair. She reached them, enveloping both girls into a large hug, Three groaning as she did so. 

“Hands off, skate park idiot.” Four complied, grinning at the pair.

“Glad you’re okay Kai.” The octoling nodded, her eyes shining in the darkness. “C’mon, I think we saved some food for you two.” She turned back to the camp, the pair following in her tracks. Leaves and twigs crunched underfoot, the light of the fire slowly shining upon the agents. The moment Jackie and Kai stepped into the vicinity however, Marie and Brooke began to chuckle. 

Three glared at the pair, arms crossed. “What’s so funny?” Brooke tugged at Jackie’s long tentacles, pointing at Eight’s as she did so. 

“Your tentacles, Shooty McEdgelord.” Jackie’s face flushed lime green, the light from the campfire illuminating the obvious magenta patches on her tentacles. Kai’s tentacles looked similar in fashion, wriggling nervously as lime green ink dripped from spots on them. Three glared at Four, the shorter inkling backing away nervously. 

Catalina cast a sideways glance to Callie, the idol sitting with a somewhat embarrassed smile on her face. Neo and Grim seemed to be just as confused as the inkling girl, turning to the laughing Marie. “What’s so funny?” Marie looked to them, the smirk on her face doing most of the talking.

“Octoling and Inkling ink can sort of,” she mimed quotes, “‘rub off’ on one another. So they were doing some,” She laughed and glanced back at the thoroughly embarrassed pair, Three flipping off Brooke. “ _ Intense cuddling _ .” 

A large grin spread across Neo’s face, Grim biting his lip to keep from losing his composure. Catalina glanced to the gray-haired idol, “You’re kidding me.” 

Marie shook her head, gesturing to the group. “Nope.” She pointed to Three and Eight, “Literally none of us are straight.” 

“Hey! Bet’s still off on the rookies!” Brooke stopped her tormenting of the flustered couple to place one hand on her hip and address the three newest agents. Crossing the campsite she sat facing the group. “So spill.”

Neo and Grim let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief, the two shiftings closer together as Four stared at them. “Actually, we’re dating.”

“Holy carp! Skipper was right!” Catalina pulled her phone out of her pack, swiping through a long list. “Damn. Guess I owe him 200 c now.” Marie gave the pair a thumbs up, Callie smiling as she bounced over to them.

“Guess the local Idols will never stop being shipped by the fans.” Three made a face at the remark, casting a sideways glance at the Squid-Sister.

“I will never forget the time I stumbled on porn of you two. Scarred me for life.” 

Marie rolled her eyes. “You fought in an underground facility and almost got sanitized.”

“Yeah but-”

“Please, don’t elaborate.” She paused turning to Callie. “Whoever makes the stuff though, I don’t know what's wrong with them but they should see a profreshional.” 

Brooke hopped to her feet, pointing at Catalina. “Okay, moving on. Go.”

Five shrugged, her blue tentacles bobbing as she did so. “Well, if you couldn’t tell from the flannel, I’m not straight. Somewhere along the Pan-Bi spectrum. I never really had the time to contemplate that shit.”

Jackie laughed. “So literally none of us are straight. Amazing.” The magenta ink was slowly dripping off her tentacles, leaving a small puddle of mixed ink around the couple. 

“Yeah. I even hav-had a girlfriend for a bit.” 

Callie turned to the younger inkling, sitting down on the ground next to her. “Aww. Who was the lucky inkling?” Catalina’s face flushed, her hands tapping against the cracked ground beneath her.

“She’s not-“ she sighed. “It’s not a pleasant story.” The group turned their attention to the pair, the blue-haired inkling’s eyes glancing between the many faces. 

Four walked to her other side, placing a small hand on her shoulder. “Here. If each of us goes around and says something unpleasant from before The Breakup, will you tell us about your girlfriend?”

Five sighed and nodded. “You guys don’t have too, it obviously seems like a lot of persona-” 

“It’s fine.” Grim shot a sympathetic smile to the nervous inkling, locking his hand tighter with Neo’s. “We can go first if you want.” A murmur of agreement flooded the camp, Grim taking a deep breath as only the crackling of the fire echoed around them. 

“Neo and I saw Pearl on the day of the Breakup. We saw her the day after too. She was so kind to us when we talked with Off the Hook’s manager, that was before the splatfest. We were taking a studio tour, and we had just reached the set when Marina was storming out. No officials were with us, we were just wandering around, following the map that had been provided.” He sighed, brushing his tentacles over his shoulder. “We hesitated in the back of the room as she stared, blank-faced at the cameras. The second they shut off, she was crying. Neo and I, we were just confused. We hadn’t seen what was on the news. We had been so busy prepping we hadn’t even participated in the splatfest.”

“I’m glad we didn’t. Think of what could'a happened.” Neo was leaning against Grim, the fire casting intense shadows on his deep-set frown. “It was just a lot ‘a tears. It was a lot to handle on our first day in. Then when we were actually gonna do that news, we saw her with Mr. Manager, screamin’. Y’know she had that whole persona on screen, like the loud and brash shit or whatever, but this was angry. I never thought I’d be scared of the gremlin,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess people change sometimes.” He sighed, leaning further against his boyfriend.

Eight shuddered, snaking herself under Jackie’s arm. Callie looked towards Marie, the cousins locking eyes for a moment. “We can go next.” Callie stood, her expression shifting in an attempt to be unreadable. 

“All of you know about the Salmonoid raids that happened a week or two after Pearl came into office. Remember how the warp pads shut down for a week?” A murmur of agreement rose through the camp. Callie scrunched her face up, taking a few breaths before continuing. “Marie and I talk about Gramps being the founder of the SBS. Captain Cuttlefish. A veteran of the Great Turf War.” Her voice cracked on the last syllable, as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

“Callie, you don-“

“Marie, yes I do. We agreed to this so I’m going to tell this.” She took a shaky breath, wiping her eyes. “On the first day that the raids and the shutdowns happened together, Gramps, Gramps was… outside. He was trying to get into Pearls building. Trying to- to talk with her.” Hiccups punctuated her sentences, her shuddering breaths loud over the silence of the campsite. “But, then- salmonids, they, he was- trampled-” She crumpled down onto the floor, Marie and Brooke running over to catch her as she broke down into tears. 

Marie knelt on the ground next to her cousin, hushing as she continued to bawl. She turned to the group, her expression clouded by the dim light of the fire. “I think we’ll call it a night.” She pulled Callie onto her feet and lead her away towards their tent. 

Three sighed and gripped onto Eight. “Okay after that pity party I’ll keep mine and Kai’s short. I found her half-dead in the middle of an alley, a day or two after the octoling ban started. Had to rush her to my apartment and keep any authorities from finding her. Her bastard parents kicked her out of their house.”

Four jumped to her feet, crossing her arms. “I had to drag your half-conscious body and shield Kai from the police! You refused to go to Callie and Marie’s for two weeks! Do you know how heavy you are to drag 6 miles?” 

Jackie sighed and gestured to Catalina. “As much as we don’t want to force this on you, but everyone has gone.” 

“No, no, it's fine.” Catalina shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t think I can even top what happened to the Captain.” She stretched drumming her fingers on her knee. “Liv and I met in a turfing gang. We were the original members of the Blue Devilrays. Her, Peirce, King and I. She… She wasn’t an inkling. I knew she wasn’t from the moment I met her. I didn’t know what octolings were, but I knew she wasn’t an inkling.” She scrolled through her phone, pulling up a shellfie of her and an octoling girl. Her tentacles were tied up in a bun, and dark aviator sunglasses covered her eyes.

“When Pearl announced the octoling ban, the team and I were watching the whole thing play out in my apartment. I could see how scared she was. I was walking back to my apartment, my beanie over her tentacles and her glasses covering her eyes. It wasn’t enough. Even when I showed them that we were dating, it still wasn’t fucking enough! They took her away from me!” She clenched her fists. “I... I couldn’t keep her safe. They took her away from me and until I can get her back, I am not leaving Octo Valley. She has to be there. She has to be.” The camp fell into silence, even the crackling of the fire seemed to dull. Catalina stood, her eyes shut tightly, and crossed towards her tent.

“I’m going to bed.” She stormed off towards her tent, leaving the five remaining agents to sit in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry.


	5. The Infiltration Destination of a Sanitization Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done invasion is a science that the agents do not have down.

Marie turned to the group, a finger over her lips as she stopped. “We are almost to the super jump location.” She spoke in a harsh whisper, the dim light of the slowly rising sun bouncing across the canyon walls. “This will require the utmost of stealth and caution. We are jumping into enemy territory, and once we cross in, there is no going back until the target is acquired.” 

“We are going to get Marina back.” Eight sat, her inkbrush drawn, tracing a path on the map on the ground. 

Marie knelt down next to the girl, resting a hand on her armor-clad shoulder. “This is a simple stealth mission. And if anything happens, we are your prisoners and you are taking us for judgment in front of ‘DJ Hyperfresh’.” Kai nodded, pulling her face mask down over her eyes, grabbing and folding the map on the ground. She stood and walked back towards Jackie, the inkling quickly grabbing her hand. 

“If any octarian tries to talk to you, keep a blank face and respond with _DJ Hyperfresh_ _waxay sidaas tidhi._ ” Callie stood, her roller swung over her shoulder. “It means we have gotten permission from Marina.” She turned back to face their path, long hazy shadows being cast in front of them. 

“Keep quiet.” They resumed their trek, Marie, Callie and Four taking the front, Neo, Grim and Five taking sides, and Three and Eight taking the back. Weapons were drawn as they crept slowly across the canyon floor, watching for any signs of the Octarians. 

Slowly the canyon transformed into twisted metal and glass, exposed wires and purple ink shrouding the sunlight. A familiar buzz flooded the air, whips of purple and magenta flowing through the air. The warp pad sat nestled between pillars of wires and metal, the thick smoke of pink and lavender clouding the area. Marie signaled for the group to go forward, the crowd surrounding the pad.

“Neo, charge your hydra, octarian on your six.” The pink inkling held his hand on the trigger, the mist clearing as a purple octarian ran at him. His finger fell off the trigger, a shower of pink bullets rocketing into the approaching octoling. “Four, Five, One, two are coming for you.” Marie leaped towards a pillar, loading her charger as she surveyed the area.

A tall octoling charged towards her, the small inkling quickly rolling out of the way. Steadying herself, she opened fire on the octoling, Catalina shooting a blast of ink to finish them off. Callie had her roller up, quickly splashing a wave of ink onto the octarian that was rushing towards her. 

“Grim, Three, Eight, four are on you. I’ll try to handle the stragglers.” A quick blow to the head took out an octarian hiding under the metal scraps, Marie pausing her survey as she reloaded her weapon. Eight ran behind the group of octolings, swinging her inkbrush as Grim shot at the rest of the approaching soldiers. Three had her Hero Shot drawn, pacing around the group as the final traces of the mist cleared, checking for any remaining signs of life. Marie slid down from her post, swinging her charger onto her back. 

“That was a poor attempt at an ambush.” Jackie holstered her gun, returning to her previous spot by Kai. 

“I’d rather it be a poor attempt.” Catalina stepped towards the warp pad, gesturing at the glowing platform. Brooke cracked a small smile, “Well, should we get going?” Marie nodded, gesturing to Eight.

“Eight, you lead the way.” The octoling smiled and jumped into the warp pad, the rest of the agents following close behind.

* * *

Gates stood menacingly in front of them. Large cameras and scanners crossed around the vicinity, beams of light piercing through the darkness of the underground. Eight stood at the head of the pack, her helmet swapped for standard-issue octarian goggles. A large pad was sat in a pedestal next to her, a red light sweeping across its surface. She placed her hand onto the pad, the color shifting from red to green as she waited.

A gentle ping caused the first set of gates too open. A speaker was too her side, fuzzy static crackling through it. “State your combat code.”

“0-K-A-P-1.” Another ping echoed across the walls, the second pair of gates opening. 

“Welcome Colonel 0KAP1.” Eight turned, ushering the inklings through the entryway. The gates swung closed with a resounding clang, the agents sighing in audible relief as they looked around. Large glass and metal domes stretched as far as the eye could see, each one interconnected with the other. Kai pointed towards the far right of the domes.

“The central office should be there. Just stay out of sight.” Eight started forward, the agents following in line behind her. They kept their weapons hidden, but within reach. The entrance to the first dome loomed ahead of them, and any fear on the agents’ faces was quickly replaced by a steely determination. They were going to save the domes, and more importantly, they were going to save Marina.

Octarians moved like toy soldiers, seemingly most mechanics. Large machines buzzed around them, each helmeted figure marching back and forth between gears and wires. Eight walked through quickly, her head held high. 

One dome leads into two, which lead into four, which lead into so many more domes than anyone would have ever thought possible. Neo groaned as the once subtle music grew louder, its pounding bass and repetitive vocals hurting his head. Eight turned right and gestured at a door, its label long removed. 

“In here. This should be the office.” She opened the door a crack, the agents slipping in quickly. 

What awaited them was not an office. The room was mostly dark, a deep purple spotlight bathing a singular chair in light. Metal arms extended from the base of the chair, doctor like tools attached to the many appendages. They sat crouched at the sides of the room, harsh whispers passing around the group. 

“Eight where are we?”

“I don’t know Nine. This should have been the office.” The octoling was getting a few annoyed stares from the other agents, her face contorting into one of worry. Three stood up to leave when the doorknob twisted. She jumped into the darkness, the steel door swinging open.

Two large Octarians hustled through the doorway, a shouting octoling held between them. “ _ No! Fucking let go of me! Get off me qof xun! _ ” A flash of fear crossed Five’s face in the limited darkness, her eyes locked onto the thrashing figure.

“Liv?” Her voice was low, and she repeated the name again. “Liv?” Callie turned to her, putting a finger over her lips. “But- Liv…” Catalina could feel tears stinging her eyes as the octoling was almost thrown into the chair. She couldn’t let Liv sit there and be tortured. She couldn’t. Fuck Marina, Catalina was getting her girlfriend back. She jumped to her feet, running at the octarians.

“Five NO!” Marie’s scream didn’t register until she had pushed through the soldiers, wrapping her arms tightly around the screaming girl. 

“Liv, oh my cod,” Catalina was cuddling into the octoling’s collar, the octarians quickly fumbling for the weapons and radios. 

“Cat, Cat, holy shit, Catalina.” The octoling welcomed the embrace, the other agents panicking as alarms started sounding.

“Five! Fucking hel-” Three’s scream was cut off by a well-placed shot, Catalina turning to look up. A horde of soldiers was firing around the room, a circle of octarians pointing guns to her head. 

She gripped onto the octoling’s shoulders tighter, mumbling into her neck. “Liv, Lie, don’t die. Please, Liv, don’t lea-” She collapsed with a groan, a blob of purple ink slowly burning into her side. 

* * *

Dark. It was dark and cold and damp. She could feel the hard concrete of the ground beneath her, a subtle drip echoing in the room. Catalina tried to move her hands, the clanking of metal quickly shocking her memory back into working order.  _ Liv. The octarians. The fight. LIV! _ She gasped for air, her breaths muted by the mask strapped around her face. 

She took another shaky breath, trying to gain her bearings. She was lying face down on the ground, her arms and legs were handcuffed, she had been gagged, the room was dark, she had no idea where anybody else was.  _ Great. I’m fucked. I’m so fucking fucked.  _ She could feel her throat begin to constrict, the edges of her eyes watering. 

She shook her wrists again, the metal ringing through the room. She whined against her mask, the cold brass muffling her sounds. Rocking back and forth, she worked herself onto her back, the handcuffs digging painfully into her wrists. The dripping turned faster. The patter of an almost unimpeded flow rang against the floor. Taking a deep breath she sat up, the darkness of the room blocking any of her surroundings.

Her clothes itched at her skin, but they were no longer the heavy material of the combat armor. It was some kind of primitive jumpsuit. Catalina shook her head, pushing the creeping thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus on two things. Escaping, and finding the others. 

Her cuffs clinked against the ground, the metallic ringing paining her ears. The dripping was deafening at this point, every drop resonating in the small space. How long had she been here? Minutes, hours, even days? She screamed into her gag, her cries fighting to deafen the noise surrounding her. Her voice threatened to break as tears slipped past the edge of her eyes. 

She tried to force coherent words and thought into her screams. Mumbling anyone's name through her gag could be enough. Catalina just needed something, anything to work. “Jackie. Kai.” The names cracked out her lips, her mind repeating the pair like a broken record. She dug her nails into her palms, feeling the cold rush of ink dripping from her worn wrists. She rasped the names again through her mask, hot tears dripping down her face. 

There was a quiet groan from somewhere around the room. Catalina sat up straight, her ears twitching as she tried to sort the noises out. She could hear someone moving, the metal clatter of handcuffs piercing the noise. “Who’s there?” She mumbled it through her mask, the words almost indecipherable. “Who’s there?”

The groan was repeated, Catalina blinking her eyes to clear the tears. When her vision re-focused, she noticed a small glow coming from the opposite corner of the room. She stared, squinting at the glow until the face around it came into focus. “Jackie!” She fell sideways in her excitement, the thud drawing the attention of the other inkling. 

“Catalina?” Ah. She wasn’t gagged. Catalina struggled to push herself up, mumbling through her mask as Three continued to talk. “What the fuck are you doing here? I mean, I know why I guess, but-” Jackie doubled back, her scar glowing dimly. “Why the shell are you gagged?” 

Five had rocked herself back up to her knees, shrugging at Jackie’s question. The inkling nodded, glancing around the room. “Well, I think everybody else is around here too. Better than being trapped in this shell hole alone.” Catalina glanced around the room, her eyes able to make out sleeping figures in the dim light. They sat in relative silence, Catalina’s inability to respond not aiding in the situation. 

“Anyone else gagged?” The mask garbled her words, Three flicking her ears as she tried to listen.  
“Repeat that?”

Catalina sighed, internally cursing at her inability to talk. “Anyone. Else. Gagged.” Jackie squinted her eyes, scanning the room. 

“Uhh, no. It’s just you, that fucking sucks.” Five cursed, groaning into the stupid mask. The green-haired inkling sighed, shifting her gaze around the room. “Cod. Would have never thought ‘Having a conversation with someone gagged’ would be a useful skill.” Catalina laughed, the gag turning it into a more of a cough. 

“Y’know what, have you tried squid form?”  _ Fuck, you’re dumb. _ Catalina sighed, mentally hitting herself. She quickly shifted in and out of squid form, the gag falling off her face.

“Thank fuck.” She paused, shaking her wrists. “Why aren’t the handcuffs gone?”

Three shrugged. “I tried it already and they didn’t pop off. Must be some fancy tech shit. Sounds like somethin’ Marina would do.” 

“How do you know so much about Marina and Pearl anyways?” Five maneuvered her legs to face Three, casting an amused look at the inkling. “Are you like a stalker or something?” 

Jackie glared at her, the glow flickering across her face. “For one, shell no, and two… uh, Kai used to live with them. They kinda rescued her out of that stupid metro.”

“What metro?”

Three flinched. “Nothing. No metro. Nothing about a metro.” Catalina nodded unconvinced. “But, they were like her adoptive parents almost. They were really cool, Marina was crazy overprotective but Pearl was chill. That’s why it pissed me off so much when they kicked her out!” The agent tensed, closing her eyes and sending the room into darkness. “Fucking bastards left her half-dead in a fucking alley!” Catalina could hear her sniffling as Jackie fumbled for her next sentence. “So fucking. Pearl and Marina… yeah. That’s how I know them.” 

A murmur next to Five took her attention off of Three. Wriggling purple tentacles grasped at the floor, Jackie letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank cod. Kai, are you okay?” The octoling mumbled, rolling onto her back and sitting up. 

“ _ Maxaa dhacay? Yey taha- _ Jackie!” Kai perked up, smiling widely at her girlfriend. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay! Are you okay?”

Catalina groaned, “I’m glad you two got reunited, but either cut the sappiness or get a room.”

Three laughed. “Go fuck yourself.” 

Five shrugged, shooting a smirk at the shorter inkling. “I mean, I would if it wasn’t for the handcuffs.”

Another voice popped up from across the room. “Five that’s fucking disgusting.” Jackie cackled, Eight smiling at the other member.

“Morning Marie! I mean, if it is morning. I’m not so sure about that actually.” Kai turned back to Catalina. “Also, Catalina, that was gross.” Three’s laughing got even louder, Five joining in with a small chuckle.

A loud banging interrupted the friendly banter. “ _ Xasilloon! Quie- Quiet Priso-ners.”  _ A voice spoke in broken inkling, the banging stopping as quickly as it started. The rest of knocked out inklings slowly stirred, glancing around the dimly lit door. 

A window at the top of a wall slid open, revealing a pair of glassy, purple eyes. “ _ DJ Hyperfresh waxay dooneysaa inay hadasho. _ ” 

Eight froze, her eyes unblinking. “Marina.” 

Grim shook his head as he sat up, the freckles covering his body gently glowing. “Did we plan this far?”

“Nope.” Three laughed again, her face walking the line of hysteria and cocky overconfidence. 

“Imagine if she has one of those swivel chairs like in shitty spy movies!” Brooke groaned. “I bet you five fucking bucks she’ll turn around and say like ‘I’ve been expecting you.” She resumed her laughing to be quickly interrupted by the banging on the now visible door.

“ _ Xasillon! Qu- Quiet!” _ Jackie rolled her eyes, watching as the door slid open slowly to reveal a small crowd of purple octolings. “ _ Hel iyaga! _ ” They marched in, unlocking the shackles around the legs of the various agents. “ _ Do not… res- resist. _ ” They grabbed the agents one by one off the floor, shoving them onto their feet. Marie cursed, glaring at the octarian guards. 

“Just stay calm.” Eight murmured to the group. “They do not want to hurt us badly. They are being controlled.” They wove a chain through each pair of handcuffs, linking the agents together in a long line. The octolings moved around the line, guns drawn and helmets down. 

“ _ Gurri! _ ” They marched forward, the heels of their boots clicking loudly against the floor. The crowd shoved into the agents, forcing the line ahead. They walked down a bright hallway, the deep purple jumpsuits finally coming into the light. Each one had a large number plastered on the back, some labeling system of some sorts. 

The soldiers eventually stopped in front of a large steel door. A keypad was placed at its side, and the leading octoling input a combination. The door slid open with a grunt, a practical, yet ornate office looming in front of them. The agents were shoved in and the door quickly crashed shut. The noise rang through the metal office, its high ceiling echoing the sound back and forth. 

Blueprints and maps were plastered and hung from every corner, enormous cabinets with a plethora of vials lined the back walls. A large desk sat in the center of the room, the polished chrome of its surface bouncing bright light at the agents. An almost overstuffed office chair sat behind the desk, its back facing the group. Panels and screens stuck out from arms all around the chair, lines of code and images scrolling by rapidly. 

A warm laugh sounded from the resident in the chair. It faded into a giggle, then into a hum. A familiar singsong voice rang through the room, the air chilling quickly. 

“The New Squidbeak Splatoon. What a surprise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, sorry about the late chapter, but to make it up to y'all, I posted official artwork of the main four agents over on my Tumblr! Please go check it out and give it like, I spent a while on them.  
> https://pyrolizard413.tumblr.com/post/186298026872/the-main-four-agents-in-my-splatoon-fanfic-when


	6. Denial is a Powerful Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out shocking people by tossing out their world view doesn’t usually lead to them having better mental stability.

“The New Squidbeak Splatoon. What a surprise.” The chair slowly spun to face the agents, a large octoling seated in it. They had their arms crossed, black sunglasses covering their eyes. Her lips were drawn into a small smirk, deep maroon tentacles flowing over her military coat. She cleared her throat.“Now I-”

“I fucking knew it!” Three glared at the octoling, her maroon tentacles wriggling as she ignored the loud inkling. 

“Now, I knew all of you would eventually come to find me, even if I wasn’t expecting the poor attempt at stealth from some of your,” she paused, directing her attention at Catalina, Neo and Grim. “ _ newer _ members. But, nevertheless, you’re here now and to say it plainly, no. I am not going back to Inkopolis. The domes are my home now, I am respected and admired her more than I ever could be in that shell hole.” The heavy octarian accent drawled her words together, but the point of her statement was made clear. 

“Marina look,” The octoling winced, “we just want answers. If you are that determined to not go back to inkopolis we will back off.” A few of the agents shot looks at Marie, the gray-haired inkling continued to stand and speak to the octoling. “First of all, the sanitization.”

“Yeah!” Agent Five shook her wrists, the chain crashing noisily against the floor. “What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend!”

A frown tugged at the corner of the octolings lips, “One, relationships are not permitted here. Love is fickle and chaotic. It does not care what happens to either party, and I do not need that kind of inefficiency here.” She adjusted her glasses, light glinting off their almost polished surface. “Two, millions of octolings live here. You’ll have to be more specific than,” She raised her claws in quotes around her head. “‘Girlfriend’. I am ruling a nation, not a neighborhood.”

C atalina tapped her foot against the ground, “I think her combat code was Oblivion… 0-B-L-1-V-1-0-N.” The octarian nodded, pulling one of the many arms in front of her. Colors flashed across her face, slowly steadying until she addressed Five again. 

“Well, she is currently in early-stage hypnotherapy.” She smiled. Really it was more of a crooked, smug smirk. “On the way to becoming a successful member of octarian society.”

“That’s what you call that shit!” Catalina leaned forward towards the octarian, the chains keeping her from falling over. “I’d call it fucking torture!”

The other agents nodded in firm agreement, Marie trying to lock eyes with the octopus. “Marina. Why, out of anything you could do, why would you make a new form of Sanitization.” 

The octoling frowned, one teal tipped hand reaching for another monitor and keyboard. “It is not sanitization.” The room chilled her hand scrolling across the screen. “It is hypnotherapy. It is humane, and it sure as shell is not as horrifyingly gruesome as sanitization was.”

“You’re still taking away their free will.” Grim stood, his long tentacles falling towards his face, “It has the same principles, just through different means.”

“Which means it isn’t any fuckin’ better dude.” Neo glared at the octoling, the agents stating more similarities. 

“They have free will. That will, however, is utilized to help build this nation. They all want to do that. So where’s the harm in making that feeling a little stronger?” The octarian flipped the screen to face the agents, a series of images displayed on its surface. “The process is strictly non-invasive, just simple repetitive learning. Octolings are contained in a holding cell for exactly 12 weeks, nutrition provided through an intravenous drip. They listen to a simple track for that time.” 

The room fell silent, each agent taking a moment to let the gravity of the situation hit. “So what you’re trying to say is that you lock innocent octolings in an empty room and force them to listen to some hypnosis freaky track for the next three months?” The octarian nodded, her ears flicking in the direction of the inklings. 

“Next you’re gonna say you pin their eyelids open or some shit.” Five glared at the octopus, another image scrolling past the screen as she did so. An octoling was strapped down into a chair, four arms forcing their eyes open. Deep purple lights were shined into their eyes, a large needle dug into their arm. 

“Mo- Marina, what are you doing to them…?” Eight stood shocked still, her tentacles wriggling nervously. 

“What I am doing is enhancing my nation.” 

Three could feel her ink beginning to boil, “Fuck that! That ‘enhancing’ you’re doing, sounds like torture!” She dug her nails into her palms, “Five already said it and I will say it again, that’s fucking torture.”

“It is not torture.” Her frown deepened, her tentacles starting to quickly wriggle around her. “You came here to ask me to go back to Inkopolis, and I said no. You said you wanted to ask questions, I said you could. And now, you have done nothing but insult me and my nation. Either leave right now, or I will call soldiers in and have you executed myself.” Her hands gripped at the armrests of her chair, her teal knuckles turning white.

“Marina,” Marie’s voice didn’t even seem to break, the inkling staring stoically at the octoling. “Marina, you need to realize that what you’re doing is not good. It isn’t even morally gray. Marina, you’re… you’re turning evil.”

The octoling’s composure shattered and she bolted upright, her sunglasses clattering to the floor. “I am not evil!” Her voice shook, tears dripping down her teal cheeks. “Is sacrificing your livelihood and happiness to protect a nation evil? Is abandoning the only life you had because of the constant threat of death evil? Is it?!” Her crazed eyes scanned the room. “Fucking is it?!” Her chest heaved, and she collapsed onto the floor. 

The other agents stared at the shaking body, her teal tipped tentacles knocking themselves into the furniture. Eight began to slam her wrists against the hard walls, the steel handcuffs boring holes into her flesh. “ _ Naga badbaadi _ .” She crashed them against the wall once more, the other agents starting to follow suit. “ _ Na caawi _ .” Kai braced herself, ink dripping onto the floor as she smashed the handcuffs against the wall again. The cuffs clattered to the floor, the octoling sighing in relief. She quickly ran to each agent, helping them out of their cuffs.

“Marina, Marina, breathe.” Eight knelt down next to the octoling. “You’re going to suffocate yourself at this rate.” She cautiously placed her hand on the octarian’s back, both ignoring the ink staining the jacket magenta. The other agents stood around the two, watching cautiously. Three stood almost directly behind Kai, one hand resting on the octoling’s shoulder. “Marina, please. Look at me, it’s okay. We don’t want to hurt you.”

She shoved herself into a sitting position, large teal tinted tears flow freely down her face. “ _ Anigu waxaan ahay shar. _ ” Eight frowned.

“No. You are not evil. You may be mistaken, but the Marina I know is not evil.” She rested her claws against the octoling’s shoulders, her maroon tentacles making no attempt to brush them off. “The Marina I know is brave. You nearly sacrificed your life for the fate of Inkopolis. Does that sound like something an evil person would do?” 

Her breathing slowed, her panicked eyes sweeping across the room. Jackie’s eyes scanned the floor, sighing as she spoke. “You took Kai in when nobody else physically could. You showed her how to live without constant oppression. Someone evil wouldn’t do that.” 

Callie nodded, “You’re the smartest member we have here. You saved the world. Evil people don’t save the world.” The agents joined in, the distressed octoling’s breathing slowly evening out.

“Marina. We want to help you.” Eight tightened her grip against the octoling’s shoulders, trying to maintain eye contact with the shifting octoling. “But we can’t help you until you help yours...  _ Maxay.  _ What happened to your eye?” The octarian in question bolted upright, her hands grasping for the discarded pair of sunglasses. None of the agents had noticed the discolored, scarred wound snaking across her right eye. 

“ _ Galmo! _ Nothing!” Her hands still reached for her glasses, the tears starting to return to her eyes. “Nothing, it’s nothing…” her tentacles withered and surged curling around her body. 

“Marina?” Kai thrust her hands into the swarm of tentacles, trying to comfortably rest them on the octolings shoulders. “Marina it’s okay.  _ Degan _ . It’s okay.” The octarian continued to writhe on the floor, the inklings staring on in confusion. 

“Nothing! It’s nothing!  _ Waxba! _ ” She shook her head repeatedly, hands now clenched into fists. Eight nodded, gesturing for everyone to take a step back. 

“She’s too far gone. We really have to wait it out.” The other agents nodded and stepped back to line the room, Eight and Three stayed close to the octoling, the two paying close attention to the panicked octarian. Kai would murmur octarian phrases occasionally and eventually, the octoling seemed to calm down, the other agents slowly drawing near.

She took a shaky breath, holding the metallic pair of glasses loosely in her hand. “When I was running here, I had barely brought anything with me. All I had was my ink tank, the clothes on my back, my headphones and my laptop.” She sighed, her free hand circling around the chrome polish on her headphones. “I didn’t even bring my Brella. Idiot. I was so dumb. The incoming salmonids. I had stopped to rest in somewhere in Octo Valley, and apparently, the salmonids had taken residence in that place. And apparently, they didn’t seem to take kindly the team Order leader staying in their homeland.”

Callie nodded sympathetically.“So they attacked you…” 

“I almost died. I was lucky, most of the scars I have can be covered. But a horde of smallfrys, they like the easy to bite parts. Anything more fleshy than the rest. So while I was trying… trying to save myself they crawled up on top of me and started clawing away at…” She rubbed at her eyes blinking away what might have been two years worth of tears. “And they left me looking like this. And- I know, I’m lucky. I should have died for all anyone cared. But- I’m stuck with this,” she paused, “eyesore.” She forced her eye open, it's almost sickly neon orange and green hue glowing ominously against the pale green scar that ran across her eyelids. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t mind. I saw plenty of octarian soldiers with injuries far worse.” She gave a half-hearted smile. “I’m lucky to have all my limbs. But… P-” Her breathing hitched. “But someone very important to me loved my eyes. They made it a point. And- and now they’re gone, I’m gone, and their favorite thing about me is gone.”

Eight placed a hand on Marina’s shoulder. “Marina, we are going to help you get Pearl back, and in doing so, you are going to help us save Inkopolis.” 

Marina nodded pushing herself to her feet. She glanced around at the agents, a smile grin starting to spread across her face. She turned the black sunglasses over in her hand, before quickly snapping them in half with a resounding crack. “I am going to help save Inkopolis!”

“Shell yeah you are!” Five whooped, her hand raised triumphantly. “But we need to get my girlfriend back first. Like seriously.” Marina nodded, pulling one of her monitors around to face her.

Marie smiled. “Welcome back Agent 7.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who checked out this story!
> 
> I also made art of Commander Ida! You can go check it out on my tumblr here: https://pyrolizard413.tumblr.com/post/186369743282/commander-ida-the-worlds-most-hardened-military
> 
> Attention: I will be taking at least a two week hiatus. I have had vacation plans for a while now and I tried to push out as many chapters as I could, but unfortunately the plans have hit and I am now on a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry.


End file.
